


Dream

by Morgan_Black



Series: Dreams and Nightmares [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Sad, Use of Real Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Black/pseuds/Morgan_Black
Summary: When you try to cope with the loss of someone you love... Is it possible?





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I've had in my drafts for ages. I decided to rewrite it for aoiha as the previous pairing I wrote it for is no longer one I like.  
> Also, I'm sorry for all the gloomy work lately XD

It'd been a bit over two months now, since he disappeared from this world. Two excruciatingly painful months during which he tried numerous ways to forget even a bit of the pain, but still trying to keep his memory alive in his heart and mind. The love they had once shared could never be replaced by anyone else and Yuu knew that. 

 

Packing his dead lover's things was long overdue, so he had to start on that if he wanted to move on. Clothes, books, his instruments... So many memories were left behind and it hurt him to know he'd never get to share anything with his beloved anymore. No secret kisses, no fooling around, no sharing a tub of ice-cream late at night while trying to watch a movie. 

 

His ducky was no longer with him. Yuu knew it was a silly nickname, but the way Kouyou pouted at times reminded him of a golden duckling in need of care and attention. It was impossible for someone not to like him, Yuu had yet to meet anyone whose life wasn't brightened by the silly guitarist. He was a good and polite man who would do anything for the ones he cared about. He-- he was perfect, at least in the raven's eyes. 

 

Yuu felt himself close to crying again, missing him like hell. Just when he was about to shed tears again, he felt a cool draft brush against his face and shuddered as he felt something similar to a light tap on his shoulder. 

 

He blinked, thinking that maybe he was just imagining things. He then heard his name being called out and the voice was one which he knew well. But… that was impossible, right? He heard it again, only this time a little louder and in a more strained voice rather than a faint whisper. He stopped packing to listen. The moment he felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly, he flinched and looked up. He felt his heart stop at the sight. 

 

"Hi Yuu." the voice said shyly. The voice of the man he loved more than his own life.

 

And that man was now standing in front of him, all covered in dirt and his face... Yuu  noticed how his face had started decaying. It made for a creepy yet fascinating image. And the way he smiled slightly at Yuu , the smile he was always most attracted to, it only made him think it was all a dream.Yuu took a step back, unsure of how to react to what he was seeing.

 

"I'm back. I couldn't rest, not having you with me. I missed you." He didn't move from his spot. Yuu  felt nauseous at the sight and the smell of decaying life that he suddenly felt very aware of. 

 

"B-but... Y-you died. I was there  when--" he stopped himself and didn't realize how hard his tears had started falling in silent waterfalls. "When they said you were gone..." He felt his heart stop in his throat, almost choking on how own words. 

 

"I was gone. But now I'm back." He smiled and it was a smile which made Yuu 's hair rise on his body. That was not his Kouyou. Well, physically he was, but there was something really different and... odd, something Yuu couldn't place his finger on.The man stretched out his arms. "Won't you give me a hug at least? It's feels like an eternity since I last saw you." For a few good moments, Yuu  just stared at him, not sure if he was indeed his lover or if his mind was just playing tricks on him or if he even... lost it. He took a step closer and suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in a tight hug, crying his heart out once again against the other's chest.

If Kouyou was dead, then why was he still warm to the touch? 

 

"Where have you been for the past six months, you fucking idiot?? Do you know what I had to put up with? Do you know how much it hurt? They told me I'd lost you forever… " he held him tighter, trying to convince himself that that was indeed his lover, that he was real. 

 

"It took me... About a week to get out. Then I kept hiding here and there, eating and drinking what I could to survive. It's like I've been to hell and back." he explained and held the other tighter. "I missed you..." he whispered.

 

For some reason, Yuu  had a hard time believing his story. It all felt too surreal and the feeling in the back of his mind kept nagging him. 

 

"Then why... Why did you disappear for so long?" he was still crying, but was slowly calming down. "And why are you so dirty and..." he trailed off and let go of him, wiping his tears away.

 

"Because..." he pursed his lips and gave it some thought. "Let me take a nice warm bath and I'll explain more later, okay?" as he spoke, he wiped the raven's tears away gently. Yuu  nodded hesitantly, but complied and went to run a bath for him. 

 

All the while, he tried understanding how his lover was there with him, because his explanation wasn't all that convincing to him. He still felt like it was all a lie, a bad joke someone was pulling on him, messing with his head. Or maybe he was drunk or high and it was just his imagination - although he didn't do drugs except for the occasional drink. Or could it be that he wanted to see his beloved so badly that he was hallucinating? 

 

He helped Kouyou clean the dirt off him, the latter chatting away like nothing ever happened and after several minutes, Yuu started relaxing more. He even smiled once as they sat on the bed and talked, staring at his lover, not really believing he was there with him. But then Yuu felt sleepy all of a sudden and once his beloved was out of the tub, he lay down on the bed, soon joined by Kouyou. 

 

“ Can I kiss you? If I do… we can be together again.” Kouyou asked and Yuu blinked at his lover’s words, mildly confused. Since when did Kouyou need permission to kiss him? The man smiled at him gently, all his love obvious in his deep, rich brown eyes. Yuu snuggled closer to him, placing his head under his beloved’s chin. 

 

“ What do you mean?” he frowned lightly.

 

“ I just want to kiss you so we can fall asleep together.” Kouyou brushed his fingers gently through the raven's hair. “I’ve been yearning to kiss you for a long time…”

 

Yuu  nodded. He settled in closer and pulled Kouyou to him, closing his eyes. “Kiss me, then. I missed your touch and… the whole of you.” He bit his lips, trying not to cry again, happy that he was holding his fiancé once more. As soon as Kouyou pressed his lips to Yuu ’s, the latter felt them burn slightly and just pulled his lover closer. He fell into a deep slumber while they kissed, feeling tired and drained, but loved and relieved. It was like a dream to have his precious back in his arms, to continue loving him forever. 

 

He never woke up from that dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like the way I write, feel free to send me requests on Tumblr! I use the same handle as here ^_^


End file.
